Missing You
by Misuzu Ookami
Summary: What happens when Naruto can't hold back anymore and finally snaps so his hungry side shows Sasuke just whose boss? ;


**Ok so I'm a huge sasunaru fan and seeing as my Naruto kept pestering me to write this story, I thought it'd be quite a good thing to do as it made me happy to see my naru with such a smile.**

**I hope you all like the story as much as I liked writing it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden Blah Blah Blah! _

He paced; his mind racing with thoughts of that raven haired, sharingan flavoured desire. Sour, but a type of sour that just left you wanting more. He combed through his sunny blonde hair with shaky fingers as the thought only begun to make him go crazy... well crazier in his Uzumaki case.

"Naruto, Just calm down" he said aloud feeling as though the size of his room was suddenly suffocating him. He stopped, turned and begun walking to the full sized window. As he opened the window he let the cool air kiss delightedly over his sweet fair skin, giving him the chance to be able to think straight. Walking ahead into the little space of his balcony he stared up.

"Sasuke... How can he do something like this to me? To my heart? ...To my body?" Naruto gripped a handful of his black shirt. Clenching it tightly as if to somehow loosen up but obviously it only made his muscles clench tighter or maybe his pants just felt smaller suddenly.

Naruto sighed out heavily and hung his head only to drop his eyes onto a figure sat in a tree watching him. Naruto jumped and his instinct kicked in, the instinct to attack his stalker.

"Don't give such a lethal glare Naruto" His voice was something Naruto could never explain with one word so he simply called it icy music.  
>"S-Sasuke... What do you think you are doing here?" The anger in Naruto's voice was only a show for deep down Naruto could barely hold back from inviting this dangerously seductive demon into his home.<br>"I just got back from my mission..." Naruto gasped and felt his heart almost stop when Sasuke jumped off of the branch that he elegantly sat on and landed rather swiftly yet still painfully onto Naruto's balcony. Sasuke rose up to his feet, enjoying Naruto cower and stare up in both fear and admiration.

"H-How did it go?" Naruto stammered and gave himself a mental kick.  
>"It was perfectly fine" Sasuke leaned down to softly caress at Naruto's sweet pink cheek. Naruto gasped and felt as if he turned into mere jelly. White, white hot damn electricity ran through Naruto's veins more than blood did.<p>

All the pent up hunger, the pent up wanting, all his desires surfaced but he held them down. He was still angry at Sasuke for what he could do to him.

"S-Sasuke why don't you come in... you must be tired" Naruto gave himself a mental kick again, by the end of all this poor mental Naruto would be all bruised up.

Sasuke nodded and waited for Naruto to stop staring up at him and turn around. Naruto did and only regretted it when Sasuke closed the window. Naruto stiffened and looked around in a panicky motion.

"Why don't I go get you something to drink huh?" Naruto grinned nervously and let out breathless laughs.

"Naruto" Sasuke spoke in almost a whisper.

_No... Don't call me like that... you're going to drive me insane Sasuke. _Naruto's head spun.

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto didn't turn around to look at him. Another mental kick.  
>"Look at me..." Did Sasuke sound hurt?<br>"Uhm... Why?" Naruto let out another breathy laugh.  
>"Why not?" Sasuke took a step closer and Naruto jumped.<br>"Why not Naruto? Why will you not look at me? I see, is it because you didn't miss me at all? Is that it Naruto!" Why did Sasuke sound so angry?  
>"Miss you! You think I didn't miss you?" Naruto officially snapped.<br>"Yes... Yes Naruto I think you didn't even miss me" Sasuke folded his arms.  
>Naruto spun around and lurched towards Sasuke with steps that could leave a trail of fire.<br>"Oh really? You think that do you? Fine!" Naruto yelled before grabbing Sasuke's shoulders and pulling him close. Naruto's lips met Sasuke's in a touch that was meant to be soft and sweet like all the times Naruto had imagined it but this was hot and hungry; wild to be more like it. Sasuke's shocked moan wasn't left unheard, Naruto made sure that Sasuke was to feel exactly what he did. Naruto had gone all warm and fuzzy again but his wild side didn't think about leaving, hell he wasn't thinking at all tonight, all he knew is, he let his instinct control him.

After a few minutes of Naruto destroying the innocent image Sasuke had of him and moulded the new sexier, hotter, angrier image Sasuke had already begun to lose his breath.

Breaking off the kiss just when Sasuke had begun to moan into it Naruto displayed Sasuke's cocky smirk.

"I missed you... You don't know how much" Naruto was now laying warm wet kisses down Sasuke's jaw line and to his neck.  
>"N-Naruto..." Sasuke stammered and Naruto enjoyed the sound of it. Taking a moment to let Sasuke catch his breath Naruto moved in and bit a small part of his skin, cupping his mouth and sucking on the skin. Sasuke's eyes widened and a groan shuddered in his chest. Moving back Naruto smiled proudly at the love bite that Sasuke now held.<p>

"You're not lying?" Sasuke, shivering spoke.  
>"Not at all" Naruto smiled. Sasuke wound his arms around Naruto and let himself get rid of the sadness he felt when he couldn't turn around and see Naruto's cheesy and cheeky grin, when he couldn't hear Naruto's pestering loud voice and not to mention not being able to hold him.<p>

Naruto felt warm, happy and not to mention... calm inside. Like all that mist of thought had suddenly cleared up and the sweet sky was seen once more. The sky which held the full moon and the sweet sweet scent Sasuke had. It was _his_ **heaven**, it was _his_ **Sasuke**.


End file.
